prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Allie
| birth_place = Toronto, Ontario, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Ashley Sixx Rob Etcheverria Derek Wylde | debut = May 20, 2005 | retired = |}} Laura Dennis (September 3, 1985) is a Canadian female professional wrestler currently working for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling under the ring name Allie. Dennis previously worked in several promotions on the independent circuit where she is well known by the ring name Cherry Bomb. She is most well known for her work in SHIMMER. Career NCW Femmes Fatales (2009-2013) Dennis debuted for NCW Femmes Fatales under the name Cherry Bomb on September 5, 2009, where she lost to Sara Del Rey at their debut show. She gained her first victory in the promotion on February 6, 2010, when she defeated Mistress Belmont via pinfall. She was scheduled to wrestle against Daffney at NCW Femmes Fatales' third show, but was unable to make the show. At Femmes Fatales IX on July 7, 2012, Cherry Bomb and Sweet Cherrie were defeated by the Canadian Ninjas (Portia Perez and Nicole Matthews) in a #1 Contender's Match for the Shimmer Tag Team Championship. After the match, Cherry Bomb turned heel and attacked Sweet Cherrie, blaming her for the loss. Cherry Bomb was defeated by Sweet Cherrie in a grudge match at Part 1 of Femmes Fatales X on November 3, 2012. She was also defeated by Hiroyo Matsumoto at Part 2 the same night. At Femmes Fatales XI on March 30, 2013, Cherry Bomb defeated Mary Lee Rose via submission to pick up her first win as a villain. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2013, 2015, 2016-present) On December 5, 2013, Dennis appeared on TNA's Impact Wrestling program under her real name and competed in a losing effort against the evil Gail Kim in an Open Challenge match. On February 15, 2015, Dennis appeared on TNA's Knockouts Knockdown III in a losing effort against Gail Kim. Dennis again appeared on TNA's April 24, 2015 Impact Wrestling in a match against the debuting Jade of The Doll House. Dennis won by DQ when Marti Bell attacked the referee. At a March 17, 2016 taping, Dennis appeared yet again for TNA's One Night Only PPV Knockouts Knockdown 2016 under her real name defeating Velvet Sky, only to lose the gauntlet match later that night. On March 23, 2016, it was announced that Dennis had signed a contract. She was given the new ring name Allie and aligned herself with Maria and Sienna after Allie revealed that she is Maria's apprentice, establishing herself as a heel in the process. A few weeks after her signing, Allie teamed up with Sienna and lost to Gail Kim and Jade in a tag team match. On August 25, 2016, during a special Turning Point edition of Impact Wrestling, Allie turned face and won the TNA Knockouts Championship in a five–way match against the champion Sienna, Madison Rayne, Marti Bell and Jade. Allie would unknowingly pin Madison after being knocked out by Marti Bell with a baton, winning the Knockouts Championship for the first time in her career. On the September 1 Impact, Allie dropped the title to Maria after she was forced to lie down, gaining sympathy from the crowd in the process. Few weeks later, Allie was attacked by Laurel Van Ness, which lead into a match between the two. On the October 27 episode of Impact Wrestling, Allie faced her first singles match against Van Ness in a losing effort. In the following week, Allie was forced to dress as a pilgrim where she hit Maria with a pumpkin pie. On the December 2 episode of Impact Wrestling, Allie was again attacked by Van Ness after she slapped Maria in the face which lead into a match between both of them on the December 9 episode of Impact Wrestling, where Allie emerged her first singles victory against Van Ness. On the January 5, 2017 episode of Impact Wrestling Allie faced her former ally Sienna where she lost due to interference from Van Ness. On the January 12, 2017 episode of Impact Wrestling, Allie assisted her real-life husband Braxton Sutter in getting a victory over Mike Bennett. Personal life On September 21, 2013, Dennis married fellow professional wrestler Jesse Guilmette, better known as Braxton Sutter. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Cherry Choke'' (Top-Rope Choke Hold) :*Cherry Popper (X-Factor) *'Tag teams and stables' :*Kimber Bombs with Kimber Lee *'Wrestlers managed' *'Theme music' Championships and accomplishments *'Great Canadian Wrestling' :*GCW Wild Champion (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #48 in the 2009 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #44 in the 2010 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #40 in the 2011 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #42 in the 2012 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #28 in the 2013 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #26 in the 2014 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #8 in the 2015 PWI Top 50 Females *'Pro Wrestling Xtreme' :*PWF Women's Champion (1 time) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' :*TNA Women's Knockout Championship (1 time) *'Women Superstars Uncensored' :*WSU Championship (1 time, current) See also *Cherry Bomb's event history External links *Cherry Bomb Myspace *Cherry Bomb profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Ballpark Brawl alumni Category:Capital City Championship Combat alumni Category:Great Canadian Wrestling alumni Category:Japanese Women Pro-Wrestling Project alumni Category:New Vision Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Northern Championship Wrestling current roster Category:Pro Wrestling Xtreme current roster Category:Pure Wrestling Association alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes current roster Category:Stranglehold Wrestling alumni Category:1985 births Category:2005 debuts Category:Ontario wrestlers Category:Women Superstars Uncensored current roster Category:NCW Femmes Fatales current roster Category:SHINE Wrestling current roster Category:SHINE Tag Team Champions Category:SHIMMER Tag Team Champions Category:WSU World Champions Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Canadian Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Classic Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Empire State Wrestling alumni Category:Global Force Wrestling current roster Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:Independent Women's Internet Wrestling alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maximum Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Neo Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Eclipse alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Smash Wrestling current roster Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:TNA Women's Knockout Champions Category:Tri-City Wrestling alumni Category:VALKYRIE Womens Professional Wrestling alumni Category:Warrior-1 Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling Supershow alumni Category:Xcite Wrestling alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Living people Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling current roster